Nemesis Lives
by nemesisLuVr
Summary: Something stirs within the ashes of Raccoon City. Something..... evil.......


Disclaimer: All content taken from Resident Evil such as plot, characters, etc. are copyrighted and owned by Capcom, a wonderful little videogame company.  
  
Nemesis Lives  
  
I. Our story begins, or should I say, picks up in Raccoon City, a small city somewhere in the American Midwest. It's population now consisted of only a handful of cockroaches, given the recent nuclear blast, which the military had used to wipe an outbreak of a particularly nasty virus off the map. It was here that the hero of our story was born, raised, and horribly disfigured in a freak genetic experiment.  
  
From a pile of ash and stone came a sound. First, a dry thumping far below the rocks, then, a wet smattering noise. Something was moving below that rubble. Suddenly, and without warning, the rocks exploded in a cloud of dust, piece of metal and wiring flying in all directions. From the ashes of a long-dead city, rose a figure writhing with tentacles and radioactive rubber pants. He was The Nemesis, and he was back from the dead.  
  
The nine-foot disease-ridden monstrosity stalked from it's intended tomb and moved rather quickly and gracefully, given it's sheer size. First things first, he'd need a new trench coat, possibly a rocket launcher, as those had served him well before. He stormed off toward the old military barracks angrily. It was time to dig up the past.  
  
After a few hours' walking, mostly due to his bad sense of direction, Nemesis arrived at the ruins of the old military base. There was an old Umbrella sign lying on the ground, bent and twisted, displaying it's red and white proudly. He stomped over the ruins angrily and began to dig. There had to be something here he could use, something, anything with a trigger. He scooped and sifted through piles and piles of rubble and filth, burrowing like a ferret deep into the ruins of the base until finding the magic jackpot: the base's armory. The walls were lined with guns and explosives, body armor strewn about the floor and there, yes, right there in a pristine glass case, was a reinforced trench coat, perfectly fitted to the size and shape of a nine-foot tenticular genetic freak. Nemesis eagerly threw it on, followed by a strip of leather that served as a bandana. He sheathed a serrated combat knife on his belt, followed by a few pistols. Into the trench coat went assorted automatic weapons and shotguns, and finally, he shouldered a trusty rocket launcher. Nemesis was once again loaded for bear, and there were people that he still needed to visit.  
  
II. Jill sat poolside at the chateau in France where she had been 'laying low'. Well, 'laying low' and 'taking a vacation for the rest of her natural life' had seemed to become synonymous for all those touched by Umbrella's Raccoon City disaster. She stretches out and rolled over to read the news printed out by Leon. Upon reading the headline, she screamed and dropped the printed sheet.  
  
The sheet fluttered to the ground quietly, softly, innocently. The printing across the top read "Nine-Foot-Tall Genetic Freak With Nasty Hygiene and Bad Eyes Sighted Carrying Rocket Launcher in Radioactive Ruins of Small Midwestern City."  
  
"That's impossible!" Jill screamed. Leon walked in, giving her a look that clearly said he hadn't read what he'd printed out. "Well, Leon!? Read the paper!"  
  
He picked it up and blinked, then gasped dramatically before responding "I didn't know they could make news headlines that long!"  
  
Jill simply stared at him, long and hard. Was he for real? What the hell was this? "Leon. Did you read the title, or just scan it for overall length!?"  
  
Leon hung his head in shame, eyes going dull "I.. can't read or write."  
  
III. The sign said 'Apartment for Rent.' The building was red brick, gone green at the mortar. A nine foot tall beast of a person wearing a trench coat and a battered fedora stood on the curb, trying to sound out the words on the sign, a tentacle writhing at the wrist of it's coat. "S.T.A.R.S...?" A random bum looked at him oddly and then at the sign the creature was staring at. "No y'idiot! 'Apartment for Rent'!" "S.T.A.R.S.?" "No, apartment for rent!" "S.T.A.R.S. for rent?" "APARTMENT FOR RENT!" "Oh." Nemesis ate the man. Nemesis walked into the apartment building and knocked on the superintendent's door. A pudgy short sweaty man answered and blinked up at the giant filthy creature. He shook nervously. "Apartment." Nemesis groaned. "Yes, I have one for rent." "Apartment." "Ah... yes.. I have an apartment." "Apartment." "JUST TAKE IT ALREADY!" The short man thrust the registry at Nemesis. Nemesis groaned and scribbled his name in the registry: Nemesis "Nemmy" McNemesis. The beast took it's suitcase and headed up the stairs, dragging a rocket launcher behind it. "I'll send you the rest of the paperwork tomorrow!" the man shouted.  
  
IV. Nemesis "Nemmy" McNemesis ate him.  
Coming Next: Nemesis Goes to the Dentist! 


End file.
